


The Life You Save May Be Your Own

by JackEPeace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1940's SSR AU, AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackEPeace/pseuds/JackEPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The SSR is woefully unequipped to deal with any such powered individuals.” Peggy had remarked to her that afternoon, when they were huddled together in the privacy of Jemma’s tiny corner of the office, away from the prying eyes of any of their male colleagues. “Honestly, they’re woefully unequipped to deal with most things.” </p>
<p>(1940's pre-SHIELD AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life You Save May Be Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Hannah (alyciadebman on tumblr) who was my Secret Santa recipient in the MCU Femslash Holiday Exchange. I decided to do a sort of Skimmons historical AU featuring Peggy Carter and her SSR days; think of this on the timeline of if season one of Agent Carter had never happened. The title comes from the short story of the same name by Flannery O'Connor and is one of my favorite titles to use for stories (I can't resist!) Happy Holidays, Hannah, I hope you enjoy this!

The men at the SSR office call her the "little pet" in a condescending tone that Jemma knows she shouldn't want to smile at but sometimes she does when she's safely out of sight. If she has to be compared to someone, obviously being compared to Peggy Carter is pretty phenomenal. The men just don't realize this when they snicker and tease her, often to her face. They snicker at and tease Peggy too, which is something Jemma just can't understand. Clearly they don't know anything about her or her history.

When Jemma first got it into her head to leave Sheffield and go to New York City, she never imagined that she would land herself a job at the SSR. It was the sort of thing she dreamed about during the war, in a roundabout sort of way. She used to wish that she was useful in a way that extended past just being a nurse and a "pretty face for the boys back from the front line." Her mum still hasn't forgiven her for packing her suitcase and heading for America but Jemma thinks that it has worked out pretty well for her so far.

Of course, she doesn't really know how useful being a secretary is but at least she's the secretary of Peggy Carter, agent of the SSR and war hero. It is a shame that everyone else in the office seems fine with relegating her to the role of "Captain America's girlfriend."

As Jemma finishes making Peggy's tea, she ignores another such "little pet" comment as she takes the tea and a few files through the office toward Peggy's desk. Peggy is sitting in her high backed chair, tapping her immaculately filed and painted nails on the surface of her desk. Jemma recognizes her expression: she's not impatient with her assistant but rather miffed with her male colleagues. This is a constant expression.

"Here you are, Miss Carter." Jemma says brightly, setting the tea and the files on the desk. "Here are those papers you requested. I believe-"

Jemma falls silent, surprised, when Peggy immediately shushes her, sitting up straighter in her desk. She casts a furtive glance around the office but, of course, no one is paying them any mind. She takes the files, pulling them closer. "No one noticed you looking for these?"

Jemma shakes her head. "No, no one else was in the filing room. As usual." She mumbles this last part under her breath.

Peggy seems to relax a little. "Good."

For a moment, Jemma hesitates, stepping back on her heel and preparing to head back to her own little corner of the SSR office. But then her curiosity gets the better of her. "What's in those files?"

Peggy gives her a tight smile. "Nothing of much importance." She says in a tone that suggests Jemma isn't going to get anywhere if she tries to pry. "Perhaps you'd like to take the rest of the day off?"

Jemma knows a diversionary tactic when she hears one. Her interest is further piqued and her eyes drop toward the files.

"Really," Peggy's voice interrupts her indecision, "I insist. You've crossed everything off your to-do list for today."

At least Jemma hears the appropriate bitterness in Peggy's tone, the resentment they both feel at having so little things of import to focus on. It makes Jemma feel like she's back home, during the war and before, where people seem dubious of her abilities.

Before Jemma can decline the invitation, a thought slips through her mind and banishes all thoughts of arguing. "Well, if you're sure…"

Peggy nods. "Quite sure." She assures Jemma. "I'll see you back at the Griffith."

"Yes. See you there." Jemma nods, giving Peggy a final goodbye before turning and heading back toward her cubby of a desk.

It was really fortuitous that she ended up at the Griffith Hotel when she first got to New York. The proprietress is unyieldingly strict but that is where she met Peggy and landed herself the job at the SSR.

And that is where she met Daisy. Who just so happens to be the reason that she allowed herself to be distracted and dismissed from work early.

Daisy lives in the room above hers and they first crossed paths when Jemma cornered her in the hallway one morning before breakfast to demand why on earth Daisy insisted on making dragging, dropping and banging noises at all hours of the night. She never really got a response to her question, seeing as she was so expertly distracted by Daisy's pretty smile and mischievous eyes.

She really hasn't stopped being distracted since.

Any extra time that she can spend with Daisy is a win in Jemma's book, even if it does involve cutting out of work early. Though she has to admit, Peggy is right: it's not like she was going to be doing anything productive.

Daisy is usually home during this time of day and even though she's almost always home to welcome Jemma back from her own day, she's grateful for these stolen hours.

On her way to the elevator, Jemma is briefly deterred by a few of the other Griffith residents, including Angie Martinelli, who was the first person to speak to Jemma outside of their landlord and the person who introduced her to Peggy in the first place.

Jemma's light knock is answered quickly and Daisy's expression of polite curiosity is quickly replaced by a smile and she reaches forward, pulling Jemma into the room and shutting the door behind her. Their lips meet and Jemma feels like her head is spinning, the floor beneath her feet suddenly feeling uneven and unstable. She puts her hands on Daisy's shoulders, anchoring herself.

The first time they kissed came as a complete surprise, even in the privacy of her room at the Griffith. It had been a late night and Jemma's homesickness and doubt had been alleviated by sickly sweet wine and Daisy's laughter. Those had been the two things that Jemma had tasted on her lips when they'd kissed and she'd pulled away only because she'd been so surprised that she hadn't realized until that moment how badly she'd wanted to kiss Daisy in the first place. She'd kept her mind carefully guarded from that particular thought, too afraid of what it might mean. Her fear had vanished quickly after that first moment.

And now, their kisses and touches came easily, without doubt and hesitation. Even without the wine, Jemma always feels a little intoxicated when their lips touch and she breathes Daisy in. Though she understands books and sciences more than people, she understands this well enough. She understands love when she feels it coursing through her blood and bones.

"You're home early." Daisy remarks when they've finally kissed themselves breathless and need to give their lungs a chance to recover.

Jemma nods, fitting herself against Daisy's side, the two of them lying across the bed. Daisy used to have a chair in her small shoebox of a room but it turned to splinters mysteriously one day, severely limiting their seating options. Not that Jemma would rather be anywhere else.

"Miss Carter gave me the rest of the day off." Jemma explains. "She had me looking for some files all morning and then when I gave them to her, she started acting strangely and wouldn't talk about them."

Daisy lifts her head, quirking an eyebrow. "And you didn't look at them ahead of time?" She questions. "I'm surprised at you, Jemma. I thought you were totally the curiosity-killed-the-cat type."

"The rest of that phrase is 'but satisfaction brought him back,' just so you know." Jemma informs her frankly. "And I thought about it…but I…" She hadn't wanted Peggy to walk in and find her with her nose buried in files that she had no business poking through.

But her curiosity is certainly getting the better of her now. Maybe tomorrow she can convince Peggy to let her in on whatever secret plot she's working on.

"I think there's something going on between Peggy and Angie." Daisy's comment brings Jemma back to the present and away from the office.

Jemma blinks at her, a step behind. "Oh?"

Daisy shrugs. "Just a feeling."

Jemma finally understands her meaning and she smiles slightly. "Meddling again?" She teases with a smirk. "Don't you have enough to occupy yourself with?"

It's a subtle sort of way at trying to pry, to peel back the layers of Daisy that she keeps safely hidden away, even from her. For all that she does know of Daisy, Jemma feels like there's so much about her that she still isn't privy to. She tries not to let it bother her. Or worse, worry her.

Daisy leans in, her nose brushing against Jemma's and she feels that familiar pitching feeling again, like Daisy has the ability to shake her entire world and make her unsure of her own equilibrium.

"Are you offering to distract me?" Daisy questions, her lips brushing against Jemma's without actually making contact.

Jemma reaches up, slipping her fingers through Daisy's hair. "Certainly."

Their lips meet and Jemma also finds herself sufficiently distracted; all thoughts of the mysterious files from the SSR slip from her mind, replaced by thoughts of Daisy. She prefers those anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unfortunately, there's no Daisy around the following morning when Jemma finds herself back in the SSR offices and so there's no one around to distract her from her wandering thoughts. She knows from bringing Peggy her coffee that the files are still sitting on her desk, ignored and passed over by everyone other than Jemma. She is a little ashamed to admit that the first thing she thought about this morning was the files and she happened to wake up in Daisy's arms so that's probably not the first thing that she could cross her mind. But it was enough to make her decide that she's going to ask Peggy about them.

"Miss Carter," Jemma clears her throat, standing up a little bit straighter, "I was wondering…perhaps…"

Peggy looks at her, as silently composed as always. Jemma sighs. "If you were to let me in on the information that is found within those files you requested yesterday, I might be able to offer my assistance? I could continue looking through the file room to see if there are any more files that match what you're looking for."

For a moment, Jemma is certain that Peggy is going to dismiss her and her directness. But then she just leans forward, pulling the files closer. "Jemma, you remind me a great deal of myself."

Jemma feels herself blush instantly. "Thank you, Miss Carter."

"You have an analytical mind and top intelligence. It will serve you well, even if it's not with the SSR."

Jemma nods, even though she feels like there's more to Peggy's comment. "Thank you, Miss Carter." She says again, just to be on the safe side.

Peggy looks up at her. "I'm not sure those particular skills are useful with this particular project." She splays her fingers out across the folder, pressing her palm against the SSR seal.

"Well I…" Jemma furrows her brow. "I'm a quick learner."

At least the earns her a smile. "Well, we shall see." She leans back against her chair. "You're familiar with the types of people the SSR is after: war criminals, weapons dealers, traffickers. Humans."

Jemma nods, uncertain by the last item on the list.

"What if I told you that there were people in this world who weren't entirely human? Powered individuals? Those who might need policing as well." Peggy questions.

Jemma starts to roll her eyes, to shake her head and assure Peggy that such a thing is just not possible. But then she realizes this is exactly what Peggy meant during her preface so she finds herself nodding. "Go on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's difficult for Jemma to wrap her head around the people and things in the files that Peggy is keeping so closely guarded. The idea that there are individuals with powers that are seemingly unexplainable by science and simply must be attributed to "magic" is something Jemma just can't agree with. And yet…she trusts Peggy. And there are stories, first person anecdotes, contained within the files that seem impossible to ignore.

"The SSR is woefully unequipped to deal with any such powered individuals." Peggy had remarked to her that afternoon, when they were huddled together in the privacy of Jemma's tiny corner of the office, away from the prying eyes of any of their male colleagues. "Honestly, they're woefully unequipped to deal with most things."

Jemma can hardly disagree with that particular statement. Honestly, they're lucky to have Peggy around.

"My intention is to create a special task force, a branch organization, committed to finding these individuals and neutralizing the threat."

"But is there a threat?" Jemma hadn't been able to keep from asking that particular question. "If these individuals truly do have powers…"

Peggy had only shrugged, flipping open one of the dossiers. The picture inside had been of a young woman of presumably Asian descent, her eyes carrying an expression of what Jemma couldn't help but feel was permanent suspicion. Something about her had seemed familiar, though Jemma hadn't been sure why, considering that her file was marked 'deceased.'

"We found this woman in a German camp, about a year or so ago." Peggy had explained. "Her abilities lay within keeping herself young and healthy by draining the life out of someone else. Unchecked…could you imagine the possibilities? Power always leads to an imbalance."

Jemma had tapped the file. "It says she's deceased; she can hardly be considered a threat now."

Peggy had smiled at her. "Yes, true. But we have reason to believe there are others like her. And that she has a child somewhere." Her eyes had lifted toward Jemma's once more. "If you truly are interested in helping me with this little project, that is where I want you to start."

Now, as Jemma makes her way home for the evening, her thoughts continue to play over that particular conversation. Trying to find a child that may or may not even exist, based simply on orphanage records from nearly a decade ago, is akin to trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Hard day at work?" Daisy asks her as they settle in for dinner, taking their seats at the large table with the other Griffith residents. "You seem lost in thought."

"Oh." Jemma smiles at her, wishing they were in the privacy of their room so she can lean over and kiss Daisy like she feels tempted to do. "Just…a little bit tired."

Across the table, Peggy is watching her, a slight smile on her face. Jemma has the feeling that she's not smiling because they're sharing the secret of their new project but rather because she suspects what's running through her mind in regards to Daisy.

Though, when Jemma sees Peggy talking with Angie later that evening, she can't help but think about what Daisy said the day before and what Peggy said early that day. Maybe they do have more in common than Jemma previously suspected.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daisy," Jemma questions in the darkness of the bedroom, Daisy's features only partially visible in the glow of the streetlamp that washes through the glass, "do you believe in…" The idea is almost too ridiculous to say. "Magic?"

Daisy chuckles. "Like magic tricks?" She questions. "Not particularly."

Jemma sighs. "Not illusions. But…things we can't explain? Perhaps people with…abilities and powers that other, normal humans don't have?"

Daisy tenses beneath her, the reaction surprising Jemma. She pulls away slightly, her posture becoming more closed off. "No." She says shortly. "I don't."

Jemma wants to press the subject, to tell her what was in the files that Peggy was keeping secret but she doesn't want to make Daisy pull away even more, even if she doesn't understand her reaction. So instead she says nothing, resting her head on Daisy's shoulder and pushing the thought from her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It takes over a week, but Jemma is finally able to figure out exactly what orphanage took in the child of the powered woman back in 1935. The secretary seems uninterested in Jemma's "credentials," simply choosing to just hand over the file and be done with it. Not that it's much of a file, just a few thin sheets of paper and a photo of a young girl.

A single glance at the yellowed photograph has Jemma's heart hammering in her chest and her breath tight in her lungs. She clutches the file to her chest, stammering out a thank you to the woman at the desk before turning and heading back to the sidewalk. She takes the bus back to the SSR building rather than a cab to give herself the extra time to try and sort this new information out.

Unfortunately she comes up with nothing.

Peggy isn't at her desk when Jemma returns, which is a bit of a relief. She drops into her own seat, pulling out the folder once more and taking out the picture. Even though the girl is only eleven, Jemma recognizes Daisy right away. The sadness that she sees reflected in her eyes has only diminished somewhat in the intervening time.

Of course, Peggy is obviously mistaken about this whole powered individuals idea of hers. There's no way that Daisy is anything like her mother, no way that people could even have powers, especially not Daisy. Not her Daisy.

Jemma can't help but remember Daisy's reaction when she'd asked her thoughts on such unexplainable thing as people with powers and abilities.

If Peggy sees the file, Jemma knows that she'll recognize Daisy just as easily as she did and then…Jemma isn't entirely sure what Peggy's task force is going to consist of but she doesn't think that history has been all that kind to those with differences recently.

Jemma quickly jams the file into the top drawer of her desk, slamming it closed and exhaling slowly. She'll talk to Daisy, sort out for herself how much of this is fact and how much science fiction. And she won't mention to Peggy that she found Jiaying's missing child.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Daisy opens the door, Jemma steps inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Daisy looks at her with wide eyes. "Hello to you too-"

"Daisy," Jemma swallows, "I need you to be honest with me."

The smile vanishes from Daisy's face, her eyes creasing with worry even as the rest of her face turns stony and cold. "I'm always honest with you."

Jemma shakes her head. "Not about this."

Understanding crosses Daisy's face and she sighs, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed. "My mother told me to keep it secret from everyone." She looks up at her. "It was the last thing she said to me before she left."

"Jiaying." Jemma says and Daisy's eyes grow wide, her lips parting slightly in an expression of surprise. "They have a file on her at the SSR. They have several files on powered people."

Daisy nods, resignation crossing her features. "They have a file on me." She guesses.

"No. Not yet." Jemma amends, stepping forward. "So it's true. You have…there are…powers? Abilities?"

Daisy gives her a little smile. "Probably hard for you to wrap your head around, huh?" She teases.

Jemma scrunches up her nose. "A bit." She looks at Daisy curiously. "For how long?"

"Since I was born." Daisy tells her. "I used to work with my mother, practicing my powers, ensuring that I had control over them. And then…she said it was no longer safe…she took me to an orphanage, told me to hide them…" Her eyes are entreating as they search Jemma's face. "My mother?"

Jemma shakes her head, feeling the tightness in her chest return. "I'm sorry, Daisy."

Daisy purses her lips, nodding. "I figured…I always knew…"

Jemma reaches for her hand and Daisy looks surprised by the contact. "It doesn't bother you?" She questions skeptically. "Knowing that I'm…different?"

Jemma rolls her eyes. "You're still Daisy, aren't you?" She questions. "I love you. That won't change."

Daisy pulls her close, wraps her arms around her and Jemma closes her eyes, pressing her face into Daisy's shoulder.

They stay like that for a while, intertwined tightly and Jemma revels in the closeness. But her curiosity starts to rear its ever present head and she can't shake the question once it's gotten into her mind.

She pulls away, looking at Daisy with the beginnings of a smirk. "So…your powers…what are they?"

Daisy grins. "I was wondering when we would get to that."

Daisy doesn't hesitate in showing her what her abilities consist of. Suddenly the splintered chair makes a lot more sense.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jemma," Peggy smiles at her warmly when she brings her coffee the following morning, "did you ever locate that person of interest?"

Jemma swallows, thinking about the file stuffed into her desk and the way it had felt to wake up to Daisy pressing a kiss to her forehead. "No." She says, trying to keep her voice steady and nonchalant. "No luck yet, Miss Carter."

Peggy studies her for a second before nodding. "Well, keep on it then."

Jemma nods, smiling, before she turns around and heads back to her desk. She lets out a breath, her shoulders slumping slightly. She just lied to Peggy Carter and she'll likely have to do it again. No big deal, she can totally handle this.

She hopes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There's a sharp knock on the door and Jemma and Daisy exchange confused, intrigued glances. Daisy gets to her feet, crossing the short distance between the bed and door, pulling it open. "Oh, Peggy. What a pleasant surprise."

Jemma is instantly on her feet, coming to join Daisy at the door, her muscles tensing.

If Peggy is surprised to see her standing there, she doesn't show it. She just nods a greeting to the both of them before asking Daisy for permission to enter. Jemma almost tells her to leave but she knows that it'll be fruitless. Clearly her lie did not go over as smoothly as she'd hoped.

Daisy's gaze flicks between the both of them, as though perplexed by the odd tension she suddenly feels from Jemma.

"You found the file." Jemma surmises, kicking herself for leaving it stuffed in her desk drawer. What an obvious hiding spot.

Peggy nods. "Yes. I'm sorry Jemma." Her gaze flicks toward Daisy. "Daisy, I'm with the SSR. I'm going to need you to come with me."

Daisy takes a step back, squaring her shoulders and tightening her hands into fists. "Like hell."

Jemma steps in front of her. "Miss Carter, I can't let you do this."

Peggy doesn't look bothered by her comment, doesn't seem put off or annoyed by the sudden disobedience of a previously perfect employee. "Jemma, you lied to me and concealed information. I understand why you did this but you have to understand, this is not the sort of thing we can afford to let slip out of our grasp. We have a responsibility to the people, to keep them safe."

Jemma looks at Daisy, who looks the opposite of the monster that Peggy seems to believe her to be. She can see Daisy unfolding her fingers, holding her palms out, the stance she took the day before when preparing to demonstrate her abilities. As beautiful as her powers had been then, Jemma is suddenly certain they can be just as dangerous as Peggy suspects them to be.

Jemma reaches out, taking Daisy's hand in her own. "I'm not going to allow you to take her." She tells Peggy. "I love her."

She's never allowed herself to admit that to anyone other than Daisy, never given a voice to the feelings that she's been so afraid to let anyone else realize are there. Nothing earth-shattering happens, aside from a little thrill of excitement she gets from finally telling someone else.

Peggy's expression creases with sympathy. "Jemma-"

"Think about it." Jemma interrupts quickly. "You wanted to create a task force, a special organization designed for dealing with people with powers and determining their abilities and intentions. What better person to help with that than someone with powers?"

Her words are greeted with silence, the tension hanging heavy and palpable between them. Daisy and Peggy seem to be sizing one another up and Jemma can see the wheels turning in Peggy's mind, turning her words over. She has nothing but respect for Peggy Carter, for her intelligence as well as her physical prowess.

Peggy seems to relax, her hand hanging looser at her side rather than staying just centimeters from the gun that Jemma knows is concealed at her side. "The idea has merit. What do you say, Miss Johnson? Open for discussion?"

Daisy glances toward Jemma, who gives her a hopeful, encouraging smile. She, too, seems to relax slightly. "I'll take it under consideration."

Peggy nods firmly, her posture businesslike rather than on the offensive. "Good. We'll discuss this tomorrow at the office. I'll broach the idea with Howard, though he can hardly be counted on to make the important decisions." She smiles at them before taking her leave.

Daisy looks at Jemma quizzically. "Okay, what just happened? She was just trying to arrest me and now she's smiling at me? And she wants to work together?"

Jemma steps forward, slipping her arms around Daisy, relaxing into her. That definitely could have gone in the complete opposite direction. "You should at least consider it." She remarks. "I believe we would make an excellent team."

Daisy scoffs. "Me? Working for the government? I'm not so sure about that."

But she doesn't dismiss the idea outright, so Jemma feels like there's always hope.


End file.
